


Them Boys

by rotibubus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, M/M, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotibubus/pseuds/rotibubus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two perspectives on the beggining, middle and possible end of a relationship between two boys: Ellison Cornish and Nemo Schwartz. And how Florence + The Machines can change someone's life forever</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Journal [Ellison]

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, I am posting it here because I want opinions on this story so that I can hopefully improve :)  
> And this is just the beggining there is much more to come

A counsellor told me last year it would help if I wrote a diary. I guess I'm pretty late. I don't want to say dear diary. A diary's not a person and I'm just here to tell my short perspective of the long story called The Existence Of Mankind. So I'll just say: Dear person that found this book with a small part of my life in it from now on. This has been a preface, kind of (that was the only word I could think of that seemed the most appropriate).

Dear person that found this book with a small part of my life in it, the day is October 20th and absolutely nothing particular happened. I was still lonely at school, I still had to lie to my mom once again when she asked if I was fine and I was still Ellison Cornish.

Dear person that found this book with a small part of my life in it, this morning I threw up while I brushed my teeth because my toothbrush was too deep. It made me sad somehow. I had P.E. class at second period and someone in my class laughed at me because my legs were hairier than his. The rest of the class eventually joined his laughter. The bus I took this afternoon wasn't as unpleasant as usual since no one talked to me or sat next to me. The worst part was one idiot wearing ten thousand layers of clothes opening a windows because he felt too hot. Like seriously dude why don't you take off that overpriced vest with "social commentaries" that became irrelevant as soon as it became fashion. I know it's wrong to rant about someone's clothes. And I know I'll probably regret writing in here soon. The day is October 24th

Dear person that found this book with a small part of my life in it, my mom had a long talk with me tonight. She said that someone from school called because they didn't see me eat lunch in the cafeteria. I actually ate outside but mom didn't believe me because she thought it was too cold outside. The truth is that it was surprisingly sunny and I tried benefiting from the warmth one last time... The day is October 27th


	2. Love Like A Sunset [Nemo]

Song One:  
Love Like A Sunset Part I & II - Phoenix  
Dad didn't drive me to school. He said he wish he did but he knew I'd get embarrassed and that it wouldn't help me make friends at this new school. It was a very hot day but I wore jeans because I'm always scared that my legs would somehow touch one of the gums under the desk if I wore shorts.  
I thought the bus would take longer but it barely took the time to listen to the first part of Love Like A Sunset. When I opened the door to the school, it didn't feel like opening the gates of hell. It rather felt surreal, like another dimension, as the second part of Love Like A Sunset (the better one cause it makes sense and it has lyrics) just came on. It was on shuffle, how cool is that! I knew those things happen just once in a lifetime. It was a nice short and slow song to walk in the hallways to.  
I luckily had no trouble finding my locker, however I messed up three times to open my padlock. I didn't buy it so I didn't have time to practise unlocking it at home before the year started. I had fifteen minutes before the bell would ring. I went to the bathroom to wash my hands that weren't really dirty because I had time to kill. I was stunned that the hand dryers were creating such a powerful blast of hair. Usually they just slightly warm up my hands until I give up and wipe my hands on my pants.  
I don't know how much time I spent at the hand dryers, honestly. My hands looked like the part in the bible where the sea just separated. I got out of the bathroom and my hands were still moist and cold. I returned to my locker still alone.  
Suddenly a guy ran up to me, he had brown hair that were much lighter than mine and seemed smaller than the others without looking silly. "Do you know where room A-0038 is?" He asked, obviously hiding all of his worries. I felt bad for him  
"Not really, I'm new here" I answered half-smiling. He seemed nice.  
"Oh, I'm Lou by the way, who are you?" He asked now with a kind smile  
"I'm Nemo, is A-0038 the room for music?"  
"Uh yeah, you're in music too?"  
"Yes."  
"Did you choose that because you play something or is it because you can't act or draw?" He asked with much more curiosity as he tapped his finger on his crossed arms.  
"I actually play the... damnit!"  
He started to laugh hysterically. My face started to go red very rapidly as he kept on with the laugh he tried to hide and kill with his hand in front of his mouth. "I've never... heard of the damnit before!" He joked. I bet that's why he began to laugh. Not because my silliness or the swear words was amusing him, he just had that joke in mind and it was funnier to him than it will ever be for me. I made him believe I didn't get it for a couple of seconds before laughing lightly for a while as I planned to keep my smile on for a longer while.  
"No, I just forgot to bring my damn guitar."  
"That's great! Not that you forgot it, no that really sucks because the teacher probably wants us to make a good first impression, but the fact that you play the guitar or really anything is super rad to be honest."


End file.
